La Condena de los Destinados
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Hay un mundo totalmente distinto a como lo conocemos, un mundo donde solo los que cargan la condena son elegidos "Miyako suspiró, mirando como Kaoru intentaba golpear a Brick. -Básicamente, es eso, Momoko-chan. Kaoru y yo nacimos para protegerte, Boomer y Butch para velar por Brick, Brick nació para ser destrucción o salvación del mundo y tú, tú Momoko, naciste para salvarlo a él"
1. Una nueva vida ante mis ojos

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: ****Hotaru Him: **Boomer**. ****Makoto Him: **Brick.**Koiji Him: **Butch**. **solo los usaré en este capitulo, fue necesario.

* * *

**La Condena de los Destinados**

* * *

**Una nueva Vida ante mis Ojos.**

* * *

Dedicación especial a** Azur-Hartzler**, que en Octubre cumple años. ¡Felicidades por adelantado Azur-chan! Sigue esperando próximamente por más ;)

* * *

Momoko abrió los ojos adolorida. Veía borroso y escuchaba muchas voces que no identificaba y un olor a madera vieja y húmeda le llegó de repente. Cuando logró aclarar su visión se dio cuenta en el lugar que estaba y para su miedo y sorpresa, no lo conocía y no lo apetecía conocerlo.

Sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas larguísimas y oxidadas, y ella estaba dentro de un círculo con extraños jeroglíficos pintados con sangre seca. Se removió intentando liberarse pero era inútil. Cuando levantó la mirada, los sollozos se ahogaron en su garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

-¿M-M…Makoto?

El pelirrojo la miró con culpa en sus facciones golpeadas y amoratadas. El chico estaba parado frente a ella, igualmente atado a unas cadenas metálicas y sin camiseta. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, tal vez se abría sonrojado, sin embargo, ahora estaba nublada por el miedo.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó. –Ahora si podré protegerte, lo prometo.

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó intentando contener sus sollozos lastimeros. El aludido bajó la mirada apenado.

Las voces que escuchó cuando recobró la conciencia comenzaron a hacerse más cercanas y los pasos se hicieron presentes en las escaleras. Intentó recordar como había llegado ahí y porque, pero no podía, simplemente, no podía. Su día, incluso, había comenzado normal.

Momoko llegó a la escuela temprano, sin embargo, nunca antes que Miyako y los hermanos Him que llegaban siempre a la par. Tan solo llegar Miyako la saludó amenamente, Makoto le dirigió un insulto y ella se lo devolvió, como de costumbre. Al parecer los únicos que se llevaban bien dentro de ese extraño sexteto eran Miyako y Hotaru, que recién comenzaban una relación sentimental.

Kaoru llegó tarde como siempre montada en su patineta y armando bronca amigablemente con Koiji. Todo fue normal, pleitos, risas, regaños y más pleitos se vivieron entre ellos. Todo, hasta que llegó la hora del receso.

Kaoru, que era la amante más grande de esas fechas junto con Koiji salió saltando y riendo con su comida especial de Octubre con Koiji detrás intentando robarle algo de eso. Y como de costumbre en esas fechas alguien insultaba demás a los trillizos Him. Las razones eran las mismas de siempre: por no tener padres o por tener un benefactor que les pagaba el colegio. Usualmente, los insultos iban más dirigidos al mayor de los tres hermanos: Makoto Him, o como algunos a sus espaldas le llamaban "El demonio Him".

Había muchos rumores del porque había sido apodado así secretamente, el más creíble era que todos los que habían osado insultarlo a él o a sus hermanos había recibido una venganza terrible. Sin embargo, Miyako aseguraba que aquella actitud era mera sobreprotección hacia sus hermanos y seres queridos sin saber como ser demostrada, y ella le creía. Le creía porque a pesar de las críticas y comentarios estúpidos que recibían los tres, eran buenos chicos aunque algo revoltosos, pero que siempre se aseguraban del bienestar de otro. Siempre con una sonrisa traviesa y alegre. Tal vez eso era lo que la había llevado a enamorarse de él secretamente, aunque él la despreciara y la evitara cada día.

Esta vez, los causantes del alboroto habían sido "La banda gangrena" un grupo de chicos extraños que eran los únicos capaces de hacerle frente a los hermanos Him y a Kaoru, que llevaban la piel pintada de un oscuro color verde. Ellos le dirigieron un insulto al chico pelirrojo, haciendo saltar a sus hermanos en su defensa, por que bien era conocido que si Makoto era protector con sus hermanos, ellos lo eran más con él, casi como Miyako y Kaoru con ella. Por eso, aquel día como todos, Hotaru y Koiji salieron en defensa del mayor, desatando así lo que sería su terrible destino.

Nunca imaginó que Makoto desaparecería de la nada. Nunca imaginó que Koiji y Hotaru harían cosas _descomunales. _Ella no pretendía salir en busca de Him mayor, pero fue como si algo la hubeira poseído y hubiera cambiado su mente, fue un impulso. Lo último que vio fue una batalla de donde los alumnos salían despavoridos por todos lados y que Miyako parecía descontrolada, cosa que nunca había visto.

Después ella no supo de sí misma. Sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas, la luz se hizo aguda y de repente todo se volteó y se hizo negro.

Luego despertó en ese horrible lugar, con Makoto frente a ella, disculpándose por algo que no sabía y no quería entender.

-Vaya, hasta que despierta la bella durmiente. –Dijo una chica de esponjoso cabello castaño rojizo y ojos extrañamente de estrella. Se puso pálida. Se parecía demasiado a Himeko, solo que su cabello era un poco más oscura y como una bola, no un extraño corazón. –Aunque de bella no tiene nada.

-¿H-Himeko?

-Que lista. –Dijo con sarcasmo. Detrás de ella divisó a los conocidos como gangrena, el grupo más matón de la escuela.

Comenzó a entender porque tenían piel verde.

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes? –Susurró frenéticamente. Ellos rieron misteriosamente.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, niñata. –As siseó y ella estaba en shock. –Demonios. –Probablemente el mentía y ella estaba soñando, porque no le hallaba otra explicación lógica a todo aquello. Se acercó hacia ella. –Tal vez podríamos divertirnos un rato con ella antes…

-¡Aléjense de ella! ¡No la toquen! –La voz de Makoto la hizo girar la cabeza y volver a verlo en aquel estado.

-¿Pero que te han hecho…? –Murmuró asustada. No entendía que pasaba.

-¡Silencio! ¡Aquí nadie habla más que yo! –Chilló la nueva Himeko.

-¡Tú, Shirogane! –Le bramó, sin saber como había logrado sacar coraje. -¡Explícate!

Ella rio tétricamente. Los gangrena la corearon.

-¿Quieres saber que pasa, estúpida? –Ella ladeó la cabeza. –Vamos a darte una buena historia hoy.

-¡No los escuches! –Pero la voz del pelirrojo ya era lejana.

-Bueno, niña, comenzaremos por decirte que hace muchísimos años, más de los que tu te pudieras llegar a imaginar, para ser exactos, mucho antes de que el universo y tierra tomaran forma existió un ser, nuestro líder. -Comenzó Himeko, con esa sonrisa tétrica que hasta ahora, después de tres años, comenzaba a comprender. -Un ser maléfico que se encontraba en constante lucha con los entes de luz que había en aquella desolada época. Un día, se desató la guerra cósmica entre ambas partes, los entes de luz y nuestro líder, creando un explosión tan magistral que creó el universo como hoy se conoce, incluyendo el planeta donde vives ahora.

Momoko escuchó incrédula. Sonaba tan estúpido que rayaba lo ilógico.

-Sin embargo, durante esa explosión, muchísima energía blanca de los entes de luz, y negra de nuestro líder, se esparció por todo el mundo en forma de rayos blancos y negros. Debido a esto, las fuerzas de ÉL se debilitaron tanto, que los entes de luz lograron sellarlo mediante un proceso de sellado que solo algunos extintos clanes conocen, logrando así mantener la tierra en paz durante un tiempo limitado. –Explicó As, dándole vueltas como un tiburón a su presa.

-Los rayos blancos y negros que se esparcieron por todo el mundo infectaron a algunos humanos, creando a humanos con poderes especiales, o sobrenaturales, como quieras verlo. Mientras que los afectados con los rayos negros, somos todos aquellos que deseamos servir a nuestro señor ÉL. Debido a este acontecimiento, se crearon familias, más bien conocidas como clanes habitados por "humanos especiales", que heredaban su sobrenaturalismo a las siguientes generaciones que nacieran bajo su misma sangre. Estas familias casi extintas son las únicas que conocen el proceso de sellado para liberar a nuestro líder.

-Por otro lado, las criaturas llenas de rayos negros, crearon organizaciones especiales en la eliminación y aniquilación de humanos especiales, que preservaban la paz de este asqueroso mundo, osea, nosotros y otros más ocultos bajo las tinieblas de la noche. -Siseó serpiente, cual reptil retorciéndose.

-Esto, estúpidos críos, desato la guerra más mortífera de la que se haya hablado en cualquier tiempo del mundo sobrenatural durante la cual el 90% de los clanes especiales fueron eliminados. Durante esta misma, se trajo una profecía que justo ahora comienza a cumplirse.

Los dos adolescentes respiraron dificultosamente, Momoko tirada en el suelo y Makoto parado frente a ella, atado de brazos a la pared con unas cadenas, intentando ocultar su enojo.

-Se profetizó el nacimiento de un niño que traería la paz o la destrucción del mundo junto a la resurrección de ÉL y dar comienzo a una nueva era.

- Y Hace diecisiete años, justo en el tiempo que se predijo nació un niño de la unión de dos clanes extremadamente poderosos, un hibrido de una demonio y un humano especial. Un amor prohibido e imposible. Sus nombres eran Miku y Hiroki Him, conocidos para ti, como los padres de este mocoso y el de sus protectores. ¿Pero que crees?, no todo salió como se planeó.

La muchacha miró a su amigo-rival parpadeando de sorpresa, ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? ¿Demonio? ¿Humano especial?

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO MAL NACIDO! –Bramó Makoto fúrico.

-Miku y Hiroki truncaron nuestros planes al hacer un estúpido sacrificio de amor hacia sus hijos. –Continuó ignorando los gritos del pelirrojo. – Realizaron un sello de sangre pura para que no fuera posible acercarnos a él. Cada gota de su sangre fue puesta en aquel sellado que protegería al mayor de los tres hermanos, que sería el niño de la profecía, dejando libres a los dos menores que habían nacido a la par para protegerlo y velar por él. Padres idiotas que se sacrifican por sus hijos.

-¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor, niña? –Cuestionó Himeko. – Falta poco para que los trillizos Him, los hijos de Hiroki y Miku, cumplan los dieciocho años, cuando eso ocurra el sello que los mantiene a salvo de nosotros, se romperá y podemos hacer lo que queramos. El demonio que habita dentro de el este pelirrojito podrá salir a liberar a ÉL. Y lo mejor, ninguno de sus hermanos está aquí para protegerlo.

-Su cumpleaños es hasta en tres semanas. –Puntualizó bajamente la oji rosa, ¿Qué, planeaban tenerlos encerrados en esa tenebrosa casa tres semanas torturándolos?

-Exacto, muñequita. –Asintió maléficamente. –Aquí, es donde entras tú. El sello ya esta muy debilitado.

Momoko hiperventiló confundida y asustada, no entendía nada.

-Tú apellido. –Explicó Makoto frente a ella. –Tu apellido real es Akatsutsumi. Eres de los últimos miembros restantes de uno de los clanes más poderosos de humanos especiales que existió. Los poderes de liberación que poseen son codiciados por su poder.

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó más confundida cada vez.

-Eres de las únicas Akatsutsumi que existen. –Explicó Himeko. –No, de hecho, eres la única que puede despertar sus poderes. Tu madre, niña, te protegió de una maldición que azotó a tu familia por las mismas fechas que nació este niño. Sin duda, durmió tus poderes pero permitió que no fueras destruida y aniquilada con los demás de tu clan.

-Tú, mocosa, provienes de un clan de humanos especiales que se centra en el sellado y liberación. El día de la matanza de tu clan, tus padres lograron escapar, aunque tu madre murió en el intento, dejándote ese collar de cristal que te protege. No eres una humana común y corriente, así como Miyako y Kaoru tampoco lo son.

Ahora si, sintió que se iba a desmayar, ¿Sus amigas también?

-¿No lo son? Pero…

-No. Ellas nacieron para protegerte. Así como Brick tiene a sus hermanos, que son sus protectores, tú tienes a tus ángeles guardianes, y son ellas.

-Pero… Pero yo no tengo idea de que…

-Desterraremos con un pequeño movimiento el sello que tu madre coloco en ese maldito collar de cristal para que recuperes todas las memorias perdidas que se te arrebataron y luego, muñequita, nos ayudaras a remover el sello del idiota de este crío para liberar al demonio y resucitar a ÉL.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA MAL MACIDOS DE MIERDA!

-Y hay más cosas que ni te imaginas, muñequita. El nombre real de este niño, no es Makoto. Fue nacido como Brick Him junto a sus hermanos menores Butch y Boomer Him. Y, ¡Sabes que es lo mejor? –As acarició su rostro causándole repugnancia a la chica.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y NO LA TOQUES!

-¿Qué sucede Makoto? - Momoko miró al chico y a As confundida alternadamente.

-Dime, muñequita, ¿Tienes idea del porque este niño muestra una repentina sobreprotección hacia ti cuando apenas hace unas horas te hacía la vida imposible? –La chica haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de As siguió cuestionándole al lastimado Makoto lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Makoto, ¿Qué sucede?! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dice!

-No hagas caso a nada, lo hice para protegerte, lo juro. –Dijo este preocupado. –Si siempre te insultaba era para alejarte de mi y que no tuvieras que involucrarte conmigo y mis hermanos.

La chica sintió algo romperse en su corazón, piecita por piecita.

-Pero ahora te protegeré de todo, te lo juro, ninguno de estos imbéciles va a tocarte. Sobre mi cadáver.

-Vaya que considerado. Pero más bien debes cuidarte de ella, ya que ella romperá el sello por nosotros y desatará al demonio que llevas dentro.

-Makoto no entiendo nada… de verdad, ¿Q-Qué pasa? –La muchacha comenzó a sollozar haciendo que las palabras salieran atropelladas una tras otra. -¡D-Dime! ¡Y-Yo… no s-sé!

Himeko bufó molesta y fastidiada.

-Agh, maldita niña llorona. Ya va a comenzar. –Dijo Himeko. –Por eso e odio más, ¿Lo sabías?

Makoto les miró con desprecio, aguantando las ganas de escupirles todo lo que tenía para ellos.

-Que se le va a hacer… -Despreció sedusa rodando los ojos, mientras escuchaba sus lloros de fondo. –Escucha niña, tienes que calmarte para poder romper el sello de tu collar. Nada puede alterarlo, asi que te calmas, o te clamas, ¿Me oyes? –Eso solo intensificó los berridos de la muchacha, que aunque intentaba deterlos, no podía.

-Muy, bien, estúpida animadora de quinta. –Habló Himeko. –Te dejaremos para que te calmes y después, nos darás tú poder.

-Ya escucharon, vámonos. –ordenó sedusa a la banda gangrena que patearon las cadenas de los brazos de Momok y se alejaron riendo y haciendo escanlado. La muchacha se quedó sollozando, siendo observada por Him.

-Momoko…

-Tengo miedo… -Murmuró levantando la mirada. -¿Qué está pasando, Makoto? ¿Qué pasa?

-Muchas cosas. Pasan muchas cosas, pero… escucha, tengo un plan, ¿Ok? –Intentó hablar con tranquilidad que hasta ahora no había encontrado en toda su vida –Por Dios eso era de Hotaru –, para calmar a la chica. –Todo estará bien, lo prometo, pero tienes que calmarte. Tenemos poco tiempo para salir de aquí antes de que ellos vuelvan, ¿Sí?

Insegura asintió. Sorbió la naríz prestando atención. Ambos susurraban para no ser escuchados.

-Mira, ¿Ves que mis manos están atadas y cubiertas? Necesito que las liberes para poder sacarnos de aquí.

-¿P-Pero como? Yo también estoy atada y no alcanzo. –El chico asintió.

-Sí, pero mira hacia allá. –Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó de donde provenía la cadena. –Las tuyas solo están sobrepuestas. Intenta jalar una lo más fuerte que puedas para liberarte un brazo.

Obediente comenzó a tirar sin efecto alguno. –No puedo, no puedo…

-Tranquila, si puedes. No te desesperes. –Habló le chico intentando no desesperarse él mismo. –Tira un poco más fuerte.

Tras otros esfuerzos más la pelirroja logró zafarse del agarre aun con la cadena en el brazo. Pero estaba libre de un brazo y eso contaba.

-¡Listo! –Celebró queriendo salir de ahí ya. –Ahora, acércate, ven. –Momoko obedeció. –Intenta alcanzar esa cadena con la tuya y tira de nuevo. –Dijo señalando la que acorralaba su mano. Ella siguió obediente pero tras varios intentos comenzó a salir sangre de la mano del chico.

-¡Makoto! –Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-No importa, no importa… hay que salir rápido. –Agarró aire. –Tira lo más fuerte que puedas.

-P-Pero…

-Vamos, no hay tiempo. –Ordenó rápidamente. Ella solo cerró los ojos para no ver la sangre salir. Tiró unas veces más sacando otros reprimidos quejidos del chico, pero logró sacarlo. Volteó hasta las escaleras, esperaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta. –Perfecto…

-¿Pero y ahora que? –Cuestionó bajito. Solo tenían una brazo desatado cada uno, ¿Cómo harían algo bien así?

-Tu solo levante el brazo, lo más alto que puedas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida.

-Solo hazlo. –La chica suspiró, pero obedeció. –Y por favor, no vayas a gritar después de esto. –Estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero se quedó muda al ver que una energía roja salía de las manos del chico y partían las cadenas.

-¿Q-Que demonios…?

-Shhh… ya te explicaré luego. –Terminó de cortar las suyas propias. –Ahora vámonos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo seguirán arriba. –Viendo que estaba medio ida, la tomó por el brazo y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a una ventana. Primero fue él para ayudarla a bajar y una vez que estuvieron afuera, corrieron lo más rápido que les dieron los pies, tenían que salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-Por fin, estamos lejos de ese lugar. –Dijo Momoko corriendo con la voz entrecortada. Estaba agotada, habían sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo, incluso, olvidó la energía que emanaron las manos de Makoto. –Que alivio…

Makoto la miró de reojo y suspiró. Al parecer no captaba el peligro en el que estaban ambos. Sobre todo al haber escapado de aquella manera, pero después de todo, era normal. Ella no tenía idea de nada.

-Por ahora no podemos cantar victoria. Tenemos que seguir para encontrar a mis hermanos y a las chicas. Con ellos estaremos a salvo un tiempo.

-¿Cómo? P-Pero… ya hemos salido, nos hemos librado, Makoto. –El chico suspiró.

–No tanto así.

La muchacha comenzó a sentir eso de nuevo, ese sentimiento de miedo.

-Pero ya te he dicho, con mis hermanos y las chicas podremos ganar algo de tiempo para…

-¿Para que? ¿Y desde cuando son las chicas para ti?

-Déjalo ya, cuando los encontremos te explicaré todo. Por ahora hay que apresurarnos. Tú ve por delante, será más seguro.

~o~

El cuerpo de sedusa cayó al frío pasto haciendo eco entre las sombras del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de Tokio. Un brazo rodó más atrás al ser arrancado sádicamente de su cuerpo, mientras el charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más grade y de un color más oscuro.

Bubbles se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo inerte de la mujer, ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Bubbles, ya acabaste con ella. –Habló Buttercup. –Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Buttercup tiene razón, todavía hay que encontrar a Makoto y a Momoko. –Boomer caminó hacia ella con los otros dos siguiéndole detrás.

-le advertí que si no los dejaba en paz terminaría alimentando a los demonios de bajo nível. –La acusó más fríamente de lo que Butch y Buttercup lo hubieran hecho juntos. –Cumplo mis promesas.

-Y vaya que lo haces… -Murmuró Butch mirando el cuerpo de la que fue Sedusa.

-Anda Bubbles, has tu trabajo y vámonos.

Asintió a su amiga y comenzó. Alargó sus rubios cabellos hasta el césped alimentándose con la sangre de la mujer. Casi tan ida como si estuviera poseída. Pero ese era el efecto que causaban sus nuevos poderes desde la primera vez que se había enfrentado a Sedusa y había adquirido la mitad de sus poderes. Si no hubiera sido por Boomer, tal vez estaría muerta. Así que no podía quejarse por enloquecer frenéticamente en cada batalla, podría estar muerta ya.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestionó Butch. -¿Tenía algo importante?

La muchacha, más en sí asintió de nuevo. La sangre que su cabello absorbía tenía información valiosa y ella podía decodificarla.

-Están en el edificio abandonado de la ciudad de Tokio. –Los presentes se sintieron sublimemente idiotas.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?! –Bramó la pelinegra tomándose de los cabellos. -¡Es el primer lugar donde los llevarían para liberar el sello!

-Ya escaparon. Están buscando refugio cerca de ahí. –Volvió a informar.

-Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder. –Ordenó Boomer. –Mientras más rápido mejor.

-Corran. –Secundó Butch, pero fue parado por la pelinegra.

-Alto ahí. Corriendo no llegaremos ni en cien años. –Extendió su mano y apuntó al suelo. –_Kuchiyose. _

Dos panteras negras aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Claro, invocación. –Butch miró a Boomer subir a una. –Oye, Buttercup, tus malditas panteras me odian. –Le recordó a la pelinegra que ya estaba trepada en una, quien rió contenta.

-Oh, no te odian, solo hacen su trabajo, Butch. –Buttercup acarició a una mientras Bubbles subió mecánicamente detrás de ella.. –Apresúrate, no te harán nada, ¿Verdad, Shira?

Al pelinegro le pareció que tanto la pantera como el ama se burlaban de él. Estúpidas panteras que seguían órdenes de Buttercup. Ya se vengaría de lo último que le hicieron. Con duda se subió a una, detrás de Boomer.

-Bubbles, tu guíanos. –Pidió la pelinegra. La rubia alargó sus cabellos al suelo, enterrándolos en la tierra húmeda.

-Por la izquierda.

Sin perder el tiempo las panteras emprendieron camino hacia el edificio de las afueras de los bosques abandonados de Tokio.

~o~

-¡No están! –Serpiente entró agitado a la habitación de arriba. Había bajado a inspeccionar si la chica ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada para desatar el sello, y se encontró con que habían escapado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Idiota, ¿Cómo que no están?! –As se paró de golpe.

-¡NO están, escaparon, la ventana está rota y las cadenas también!

-¡Son unos incompetentes! –Bramó Himeko, bajando las escaleras rápido, con la banda gangrena detrás.

Las cadenas estaban rotas, había sangre en el lugar de Brick y la ventana estaba abierta.

-Nunca debimos sobreponer las cadenas de la estúpida. Debimos atarlas bien. –Dijo mirando el lugar donde estaba. –Los subestimamos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que qué, imbéciles? –Regañó As. -¡Vamos a buscarlos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Todos comenzaron a moverse, no tenían mucho que habían escapado, así que seguían en sus territorios. Así sería más fácil encontrarlos, más con la sangre de Brick.

-Liberen a Peludito, será más fácil rastrearlos con su olfato. –Billy se dirigió al sótano. –Tómen sangre de Brick y vámonos rápido.

~o~

-Makoto, ¿A donde vamos? –Cuestionó la muchacha parando en seco, estaba muerta de cansancio, no tenía idea de por cuanto tiempo habían corrido sin cesar. El chico paró y se sentó junto a ella, la mano le punzaba y le parecía que cada vez le salía más sangre.

-A un lugar seguro. Para este momento ya debieron de darse cuenta de que no estamos. Saldrán a buscarnos tan rápido como puedan.

-¿Y nos van a encontrar? –Se quedó callado unos minutos.

-Tenemos que encontrar antes a mis hermanos y a las chicas, si los encontramos antes de que nos encuentren, estamos a salvo.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?

-No hay tiempo para hablar, menos ahora que estamos desprotegidos, si nos encuentran se acabó, ya te dije que cuando estemos seguros hablaremos.

-Pero…

-Vamos. –La tomó por el brazo, levantándola. –No hay tiempo que perder.

-Makoto, me estás asustando. Estoy confundida. –Ya no respondió más, solo continuó jalándola a través de las ramas y troncos caídos. El también e estaba asustando, ¿Dónde demonios estaban sus hermanos? ¿Qué no eran sus protectores? Maldita sea, tenían a Bubbles, ¿Por qué no llegaban?, por que lo cierto, era que ni él sabía a donde iban, solo caminaba con la esperanza de que Bubbles pudiera rastrearlos.

Escuchó ruidos entre los arbustos y se alertó inmediatamente. Por suerte Momoko no los había escuchado.

-Ve por delante. –Ordenó mirando hacia atrás, alerta. Continuaron caminando, cuando a los pocos minutos los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, esta vez siendo audibles para ambos. Momoko se pegó por instinto al chico.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, shhh. –Se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Dos rugidos resonaron en el lugar, alarmando a la pelirroja.

-¡Leones! –El chico rodó los ojos.

-Aquí no hay leones, loca. –Recapituló unos segundos. -… pero… Panteras… ¡Panteras!

-¡Eso es peor, idiota!

-¡Corre, ven! –El chico la jaló del brazo hacia donde se escuchaban los pasos y sonidos. -¡Panteras!

-¿Q-Que haces? ¡Idiota, detente! ¡Te volviste loco!

-¡Buttercup!

~o~

Habían recorrido casi todo el bosque en busca de esos dos y no los encontraban, la desesperación comenzaba a abordarlos de nuevo. ¿Y si los habían encontrado de nuevo?

-¿Bubbles?

-Nada. –Dijo la muchacha preocupada. Los efectos habían pasado y no parecía más una poseída. –Tal vez los encontraron o su aroma ya se combinó con al aroma del bosque. –Bubbles regresó sus cabellos a su tamaño normal.

-Sigue intentando. –Dijo Butch. –No perdemos nada. –Tras otro recorrido Buttercup paró, bajando de la pantera.

-Tenemos que separarnos. Juntos no servimos de nada. –Dijo. –Ustedes por ayá y nosotras por acá. Si los encuentran, nos avisas Boomer.

-¿Y si los encuentran ustedes? El telepático soy yo. Ustedes no pueden comunicarse conmigo.

-Para eso les estarás hablando seguido torpe. –Dijo Butch. -¡Ah, tu animal me hizo pipi! –Buttercup rió.

-Sube Buttercup. –Dijo Bubbles. La pelinegra obedeció y desaparecieron cada quien por su lado. Por lo menos la búsqueda sería más rápida.

-¿Crees que si lo pateó Buttercup se enoje? –Cuestionó Butch burlesco.

-Si se entera te mata.

-Vale la pena. –El chico le dio una patada en el trasero, haciendo que el animal rugiera varias veces y se removiera.

-¡Butch! –El pelinegro reía de lo lindo haciendo que el animal rugiera molesta.

-¿Qué pasa Shira? ¿No te puedes defender sin mamá? –El chico rió estruendosamente

_-¡Buttercup!_

Boomer juró haber escuchado la voz de Makoto, pero las risas de Butch no lo dejaban escuchar bien.

_-¡Buttercup!_

_-¡Idiota, ¿Qué haces?! _

-Butch, escuché algo, cállate.

-_¡Buttercup!_

-Es Makoto. –Aseguró el rubio.

-Oye, animalito, para tus patas. –Butch le jaló el pelaje, ordenando que parara.

_-¡Buttercup! _

-¡Makoto! –Gritó Boomer. – ¡Rápido retrocede! Les avisaré que los encontramos.

-Shirita, busca a Makoto, animal inútil. –Boomer negó, le iría mal.

-"_Buttercup, los encontré, ya vamos con ellos"_

_._

_._

_-"Buttercup, los encontré, ya vamos con ellos"_

-Tyra, para. –Ordenó al animal que obediente paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó confusa. -¿Por qué paras?

-Bubbles, rastrea a Shira, los encontraron. –Dijo sonriente. -¡Rápido! –Bubbles rio, enterrando de nuevo sus mechones rubios teñidos de café por la tierra.

–Sigue adelante. –Recorrieron unos cuantos metros y los encontraron a los cuatro. Shira l gruñía Butch, Momoko chillaba cosas que no entendían, mientras se escondía detrás del pelirrojo, Boomer intentaba calmar al animal y Makoto alegaba que no era atendido por nadie. Un caos total.

-¡Miyako, Kaoru! –Momoko corrió a ellas tan solo las vio, sin embargo pegó un grito al ver que venían montadas en otra de esas cosas y Miyako estaba totalmente manchada de lodo.

-¡Momoko-chan! –Bubbles bajó rápidamente de la pantera, abrazandola. –Que bueno que estás bien.

-¡Butch, idiota, ¿Qué le hiciste a Shira?!

-¡Yo nada, tu animal esta loco!

-Te dije que te iría mal.

-¿Podrían prestarme atención? Me estoy desangrando y siete locos psicópatas me están buscando.

-En realidad son seis, Bubbles se deshizo de Sedusa. –Momoko desesperó. ¿Por qué se llamaban por otros nombres?

-Miyako, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Me secuestraron y luego huí con Makoto y ahora vienen montados en panteras y… y…

-Tranquila Momoko-chan, por ahora tenemos que ponerlos a salvo. Después hablamos. –Bubbles se dirigió a Boomer.

-¿Por qué todo e mundo me dice eso? –Se cuestionó desvalida.

-Chicos. –Llamó el rubio. – Tenemos que alejarnos de este bosque, estamos en los territorios de ÉL, y estamos en desventaja. No deben tardar en buscarlos.

-Encontrarnos. –Corrigió Makoto. –Tiene mucho que escapamos.

-Entonces tenemos que movernos ya. –Dijo Butch. –Vámonos. -La cara de Momoko se iluminó.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? –Cuestionó, Butch rió.

-Si, claro, a casa. –Con sarcasmo subió de nuevo a Shira. Buttercup volvió a extender su mano al suelo, invocando otra pantera.

-¿A dónde vamos entonces?

-_Kuchiyose. _–La pantera apareció frente a Momoko, que gritó frenética.

-Momoko, cálmate. –Dijo Buttercup. –Son mías, no hacen nada. Están entrenadas.

-¿Desde cuando tienes panteras?–Miró a todos comenzar a subir a ellas. Makoto con Koiji, Miyako con Hotaru y Buttercup parecía esperarla. -¡Yo no subiré!

-¡No hay tiempo, sube! -Espetó Makoto ya bastante cansado de tenerle paciencia durante todo el rato.

-Momoko-chan, sabemos que estas confundida y aterrada, pero confía en nosotros, es por tu bien y el de todos. Sube con Butter… Kaoru. –Los miró a todos con duda pero obedeció y con ayuda de su amiga pelinegra trepó en el animal.

-¡Andando! –Les ordenó a las panteras, que comenzaron a correr fuera de los territorios de ÉL. Se ordenaron en una hilera, corriendo a la par.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Reiteró agarrada fuertemente de Kaoru. Boomer, que iba a lado izquierdo de ellas con Bubbles, habló.

-A las tierras de Luz. Ahí ganaremos tiempo y estaremos seguros.

-¿Las tierras de Luz? –Eso le sonaba bonito. Pero solo porque sonaba bonito sabía que debía ser lo contrario. -¿Dónde está eso? Tengo que avisarle a mi padre, y … ¡Mi padre!

-¡Momoko! –Bramó Makoto desesperado. –Dejate de idioteces y obedece. Tengo todo el camino repitiéndote que te explicaremos en cuanto lleguemos.

-¡Oye, ella no sabe nada de lo que pasa!

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos. –Dijo Bubbles ignorando el jaleó. –Confía en mi.

-Y mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor. –Pidió Makoto más calmado. –Hay seis tipos psicópatas detrás de nosotros, y tienen parte de mi sangre. Si no salimos de aquí va a ser fácil que me encentren. –Dijo mostrando su mano ensangrentada.

-¿Con que demonios te hiciste eso, idiota? –Cuestionó Butch.

-Larga historia. –Se limitó a decir. –Allá les contaré todo.

-Makoto, ya te dije. –Dijo Buttercup. –Bubbles se deshizo de Sedusa. Uno menos, así que son seis. –Makoto la miró medio sorprendido. La rubia solo suspiró. Al parecer ya había cumplido su promesa.

-¿Quién rayos es Bubbles? ¿Y como que se deshizo?

-Son muchas preguntas, Momoko. Espera a que lleguemos a la guarida. –La muchacha por fin decidió callar, estaba harta de preguntar y que no respondieran. Miró hacia atrás entre las penumbras del bosque.

Al parecer su vida no era como la había visto siempre.

* * *

_Hi!_

_¡Feliz Octubre! Tenía que hacer esto, amo estas fechas porque las películas de terror me gustan y los disfraces también xD así que no podía perder la oportunidad. Y como ya dije, próximamente es cumple de **Azur Hartzler**, una gran escritora de FF :) y de las primeras amigas que hice aquí. _

_Y bueno, mis cuentas de Facebook son una porquería ¬¬ las políticas de Face a veces son un poco estúpidas y no me dejaban entrar a m cuenta o poner un nombre porque no sé que y bla, bla, así que opté por hacerme un nuevo msn para poder tener facebook de Miss Nutella :) más pronto les daré información sobre eso, claro, solo si ustedes quieren. Espero tenerlo para la próxima semana, ya que tendré tiempo de verlo bien hasta este fin._

_Pero en fin, ¿Qué les pareció el fic? espero que les haya gustado y no les parezca algo frikioso jaja, la verdad es que me agradó bastante. Será un short-fic, de cinco capítulos, no más. El último será publicado, claro, el 31 de Octubre (Wiiiiiii) :) y como no, como Miss Nutella esta súper loca y le valen las reglas de la gravitación (?) , ya tengo planeada la continuación de este fic para el próximo Octubre. Para mi suerte, este fic ya está terminado, estuve trabajando 10 meses en él, ¿Recuerdan las votaciones del animal con el que identifican a Kaoru? ¡Pues ganó pantera! he, ;) Y wiiii, podré tener un año entero para hacer la cont. Claro qur todo eso si este fic les gusta, jaja._

_Ya por último, cada semana publicaré un capitulo nuevo :)_

_En fin, creo que he hablado mucho hoy, pfft, pero tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar, apenas ayer actualizé Demashitaa: No Hai y me siento casi extraña en la página jaja, pero contenta._

_Así que, Miss Nutella, off._

_P.D. El próximo capitulo espero traerles noticias de la cosa del Facebook xD_


	2. No soy quién piensas, y tú, tampoco

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La Condena de los Destinados**

* * *

**En realidad, no soy quien piensas y tú, tampoco.**

* * *

Todo parecía perfecto. Parecía que realmente lo harían, escaparían. Makoto ya podía ver el final de las penumbras, el final del reino de ÉL, cuando un extraño sonido rugió entre le silencio de la noche. Todos giraron la vista hacia atrás encontrándose con un enorme mounstro rosa y peludo.

Butch, Makoto y Buttercup maldijeron en un idioma que ella no entendió.

-¡Buttercup, has que tus bestias vayan más rápido! –Ella así lo hizo.

-No servirá de mucho, Butch, ese animal esta en sus territorios, aquí mis panteras son vulnerables, más aun después de haberlas invocado por tanto tiempo.

-Por eso lucharemos desde aquí. –Dijo Boomer. –Buttercup, cambia de lugar con Makoto.

Los dos mencionados miraron al rubio.

-Estamos corriendo sobre dos panteras de dos metros de largo, huyendo de Peludito, el maldito mountro rastreador de ÉL que puede despedazarnos con una garra, ¿Y tú quieres que salte un metro para cambiar lugar con Buttercup?

-Sí, y rápido.

-Claro, claro. Mátame. –No le quedó otra opción más que obedecer. Se paró tambaleante y con el maldito presentimiento de que su bonita cara se estrellaría en el césped. –Una… dos… ¡Tres!

Los dos saltaron y las panteras se quejaron cuando cayeron en su lomo. Momoko casi se cae de Shira, pero se reincorporó, ahora con Makoto detrás.

-Ahora escucha bien, Makoto. Adelántense, nosotros los alcanzaremos en unos minutos, mientras más rápido salgan mejor.

El asintió.

-Espera, ¿Los vas a dejar, así nada más? –Le reclamó la chica.

-Ellos nos quieren a nosotros. Cuando no nos encuentren… seguramente se alejaran. –Aquello no le sonó convincente, pero no podía hacer más que obedecer. –Shira, más rápido. –Le ordenó al animal, que obedeció y los trasladó más rápido. Se aferró fuertemente al pelaje de la tal Shira, tanto que lo escuchó soltar un gruñido, pero sentía como si la piel se le fuera a desgarrar de la cara.

Intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía, iban tan rápido que el aire le impedía hasta abrirlos. Una mísera vez que lo intentó y le comenzaron a llorar por la intromisión del aire. Soltó una maldición al aire, ¿Qué no se suponía que ya estaban a salvo?

Cada vez escuchaba más lejos los estruendosos ruidos de donde había dejado a sus amigos. Escuchó algo parecido a una explosión y luego Shira paró abruptamente, para sorpresa de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué haces? –Le espetó Makoto. La pantera gruñó y se acercó a un claro. Quería agua. -¡Ah estúpido animal! –Le regañó. –Si nos encuentran por tu culpa entonces si no podrás volver a tomar agua nunca más.

En otra situación, le hubiera parecido lo más estúpido de la vida hablar con un animal que normalmente sería mortal, pero ya había visto varias cosas anormales esa noche. Ella casi cae de su lomo por décima vez cuando agachó la cabeza para tomar agua, pero Makoto logró ayudarla a sostenerse con su mano herida. Eso le recordó que seguían en peligro. ¿Por qué el animal nos se apuraba?

Otra explosión sonó, y Shira saltó, emprendiendo marcha de nuevo, renovada y más rápido.

Cuando logró acostumbrarse a la velocidad –Que le costó un millón de años. – nada normal para una pantera y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta aterrada, de que no estaban en Tokio.

-¿Qué diablos? –Pronunció.

-Ya casi llegamos. –Casi olvidó que Makoto venía con ella. –Solo unos kilómetros más.

-Espera, ¿K-Kilometros? ¿Donde estamos? –Pero no el como de costumbre no respondió, le ordenó que parara pero hizo caso omiso. Para cuando llegaron a los tales confines de luz, los otros cuatro ya estaban ahí.

Miyako parecía enloquecida, su mirada estaba ida, su cabello estaba manchado de sangre –En realidad esperaba fervientemente que fuera Catsup –y de tierra. Sus pantalones estaban rasgados. Kaoru estaba llena de rasguños y lodo, a Hotaru le salía humito de las manos y Koiji era el que se veía un poco mejor. Solo tenía un poco de sangre en las manos. Ella ya estaba frenética. Ni siquiera podía bajar de la pantera, como siempre, la tuvieron que ayudar.

-¡Tardaron un milenio en llegar! –Se quejó Kaoru hacia Makoto.

-¡Hubieramos llegado antes si tu estúpido animal no se hubiera parado a tomar agua, Buttercup! –Le espetó recibiendo una mirada mortal de la pelinegra. –Pero ustedes llegaron demasiado rápido.

-Viaje sombra. –Simplificó ella, como si fuera suficiente explicación, llamando a las otras dos panteras para darles de comer carne. No quería saber de donde la había sacado, tenía trozos de tela. Makoto solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó con la bestia de ÉL?

-Será mejor que entremos. –Dijo Hotaru. Él señaló a Momoko. –Si no terminará colapsando. Primero hay que explicarle que sucede.

No se había percatado de que había una casa, o más bien, una especie de templo muy antiguo. Le recordaba la clase de historia, tenía toda la pinta de un templo sagrado japonés. Pero cuando entró no era más que una casa común y corriente. Lo cual simplemente era más terrorífico, y lo peor fue que cuando entró, un tío todo chiflado casi le saltó encima.

-¡Muere! –Más bien no era un tipo, era… un mono. -¿A quien queremos matar, eh? ¿Le han hecho daño a mis niños?

Butch resopló.

-Mono idiota, muévete. Asustarás más a Momoko y saldrá huyendo.

-¡No saldrás huyendo! –El mono alzó el puño desquiciado. -¡Porque yo estoy a su cargo, si señor!

-Sí, Mojo, como quieras. –Kaoru le restó importancia. –Y ella no morirá, porque si muere mono baboso, la única persona en este planeta que puede controlar el sello de _tu niño_, morirá.

-No soy su niño. –Gruñó cabreado el rojo.

-¡Es ella! –Chilló ahora Mojo apuntándola con el dedo. Se acercó a olisquearla. -¿Tú eres la que está destinada a salvar a mis tres muchachos? –Momoko se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a los tres hermanos Him.

-¡Son hijos de un mono!

-¡NO! –Gritaron los tres, asustados. Butch prosiguió. –Ah, mono estúpido, enserio, deja de decir eso ¿Quieres? Mira lo que provocas.

-Ya, Momoko, olvidalo, esta medio idiota. –Añadió Brick. Ella se reprendió inmediatamente por estúpida. Ellos no tenían padres.

-P-Pero él… habla… como un humano. –Todos suspiraron.

-Si bueno. –Comenzó Boomer. –Para explicar eso, hay que iniciar de cero. Él le habló de lo mismo que le hablaron la banda gangrena y Himeko, como es que desde la antigüedad había distintas fuerzas oscuras luchando que terminaron esparciéndose por todos lados. Le explicó que su familia era parte de un antiguo clan de humanos especiales especializados en sellados. Le explicó que su collar era una especie de bendición e su madre, que la protegía de todo lo relacionado con los entes oscuros que andaban detrás de ella. Y le explicó la profecía de hace 17 años.

-Ese collar te protege. Pero la bendición que dejó tu madre ya está terminando y pronto será eso. Un simple collar. –Miyako, que ahora parecía despertar de su letargo, explicó.

Ella aun trataba de digerir todo.

-Pero entonces… la banda gangrena, ¿Ellos siempre fueron unos impostores igual que Himeko? ¿Se colaron en la escuela? ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?

-Son los misterios de los humanos. No lo ven con claridad, pero, se metieron en la escuela para mantenerte vigilada a ti y a Makoto. Estaban esperando este momento. El momento en el que el sello del demonio que lleva Makoto se debilitaría, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que la bendición del collar de tu madre. –Explicó Boomer.

-¿Por eso siempre me mantenían alejada de Himeko? ¿Por eso siempre tuvimos conflictos con la banda gangrena? –Todos asintieron.

-Nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Incluso Makoto. –Ella lo miró, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos le desvió la mirada apenada. –Pero tu no eras consciente de nada de esto, así que todos acordamos que la mejor estrategia era protegerte a ti. Después de todo, tu serías el factor determinante.

-P-Pero…

-Tú preservarías o destruirías el sello. –Finalizó el ojiazul.

-Entonces… ustedes cuatro… ¿Q-Que son? –Buttercup rió, que recibió varias miradas recriminatorias.

-Lo siento, disculpa Momoko. Somos humanos, igual que tú. Pero Humanos especiales… al menos nosotras. Nuestros clanes fueron infectados por los rayos blancos que cayeron al planeta con los rayos negros. Sin embargo, a Bubbles y a mí hace algunos años… bueno, cuando nacimos nos otorgaron la tarea de protegerte. Así como a ellos, protegerlo a él. –Señaló a Makoto.

-Pero son sus hermanos.

-Así lo dictó la profecía. –Dijo Boomer. –Tuvimos que crear nuevas identidades para poder pasar inadvertidos entre el mundo de los humanos normales. Mi nombre real el Boomer, no Hotaru. Y creo que ya te darás una idea de los demás.

Ella los miró uno a uno, aun sin poder creerlo. Vivía en un mundo distinto al que creía.

-Será mejor que descanses, Momoko-chan. –Dijo Bubbles. –Todos debemos. Pero como último, te sonará raro, pero... bueno, cuando Buttercup y yo no estamos luchando y haciendo cosas sobrenaturales, nos gusta ser llamadas por nuestro nombre real, ¿Sí?, es lo único normal de nuestra vida. -Dijo con una gota ne la cabeza.

Ella asintió, y los demás dejaron caer los hombros, en realidad estaban cansados. No quería ser grosera, pero aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Parecía irreal.

-Ya lo creo. –Dijo Butch. –Pudiera invernar ahora mismo. –Entonces Mojo que había estado callado todo el rato, se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Bien jovencitos, mamá jojo está a cargo, así que todos a dormir! –Chilló, alzando un bate de béisbol que sacó de ve-tu-a-saber-donde. -¡Y ustedes dos! –Señaló a Boomer y a Bubbles. -¡No he olvidado lo de la última vez, así que, los vigilaré toda la noche!

Ambos rubios se ruborizaron.

-¡Que no fue eso! –Le espetó Boomer. –¡Socio no seas idiota! ¡Solo salimos a…

-¡Si, claro! ¡Y yo soy un apestoso humano! –Le dio un golpe con el bate en la coronilla. –Vamos, vamos, todos a dormir! ¡Y SOLO ESO!

Momoko parpadeó sorprendida. Con todo el jaleo había olvidado que sus rubios amigos estaban saliendo desde hace unos cuantos meses.

Se imaginó vivir con un mono de chaperón. Bubbles enrojeció a limites insospechables, y Boomer masculló unas maldiciones para el mono. Butch y Buttercup reían de lo lindo, haciendo bullas y avergonzándoos más. Se preguntó que habría pasado. De pronto sintió que le empujaban con algo de la espalda.

-¡Vamos chica destinada a salvar a mi chico, a dormir! –La empujó con el bate de béisbol rápidamente, Momoko estaba comenzado a hartarse de ser llamada así. -¡Mamá jojo está a cargo!

Makoto rió unos metros delante de ella y retrocedió.

-Ey, apestoso, yo le muestro su habitación. –Se ofreció el chico. –Tú puedes ir a vigilar a los demás.

-¡Oh, no! –Chilló, alzando el bate. –No te dejaré solo con una chica. ¡Aprendí la lección!

-Oh, si ya lo creo. –Secundó Makoto. –Pero estás descuidando a esos rubios. Ellos son los que arman el alboroto. –Makoto hizo un gesto como si dijera un secreto, señalándolos.

-Mmmm….

-Prometo que en cuanto le muestre su habitación, me iré a la mía. –Mojo lo miró murmurando algo de "Rubios hormonales" y asintió. Luego golpeó fuertemente una puerta.

-¡Como me entere que andan haciendo cosas indebidas los pondré a lavar trastes, mojo mojo!

-Oh, si. No puedo imaginar tal castigo. –Dijo solemne, ella intentó no reír, luego el le dio un codazo.

-Ehm… sí, duro. –Secundó. Mojo sonrió con orgullo y se alejó, dando golpes con el bate las puertas y amenzando a los dos rubios de que permanecieran cada uno en su habitación.

-Ese mono idiota se cree super guay. –El comenzó a caminar, llevándola a una habitación. –Tú solo síguele la corriente y estará todo bien, histérica. –Ella le aventó un caramelo que se sacó de la manga por el insulto. –Bien, esta es.

Ella le miró mal, aun indignada y abrió la puerta. Se quedó sin aliento. Era la habitación perfecta para ella.

-Whoa… -A lo lejos se escuchó a Mojo chillarle algo a Boomer y a Butch sobre las chicas. Momoko miró a Makoto.

-¿De verdad ellos… -Se sonrojó. No se imaginaba a su dulce amiga….no.

-¿Qué? Nah, Boomer es un lento. Y Mojo un idiota, malentendió todo.

-Oh… -Miró al otro lado del pasillo a Bubbles meterse a su habitación rojísima. Miró sus mechones bañados en sangre. Makoto pareció percibir aquello.

-Sedusa. –Explicó. –Un día intentaron atacarnos. Bubbles extrañamente no había desarrollado sus poderes. Al parecer ellos sabían eso, porque la raptaron para sacarle información sobre el sello. Como Bubbles no quiso dar información intentaron hacer una fusión de espíritus y transferir la escencia de Bubbles a Sedusa para conocer sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –La mitad de lo que dijo no lo entendió.

Mojo se acercó golpeando puertas, prometiendo dolor a cualquiera que permaneciera despierto. Makoto entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Esperaron a que pasara por ahí y continuó hablando en susurros.

-Al final, Boomer la encontró por su cuenta y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando intentó detener el proceso se dio cuenta de que Bubbles podría morir, pero tuvo que arriesgarse. Al final se las arregló para salvarla, pero la mitad de los datos de Sedusa quedaron en Bubbles, y eso provocó que tuviera la mitad de sus poderes y Sedusa se débilitó al no tener toda su fuerza.

Ella parpadeó, increíblemente, confiando en todo lo que le decía. Tal vez su mente ya era a prueba de cosas extrañas.

-Entonces… por eso entra en ese trance…

-Oh, no. Son… efectos secundarios… o algo así. Pero con su cabello puede rastrear cualquier cosa. Solo tiene que nutrirlo con sangre cada vez que vence a alguien.

-Oh, muy normal… -Murmuró, claramente afectada.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, adicta al azúcar. –El se recargó en la puerta burlonamente y le despeino fuertemente la cabeza, haciendo que le doliera. Ella le soltó un insulto, luego se sentó en la alfombra de su bonita habitación.

Era espaciosa y con una gran ventana. Una cama grande y circular, paredes moradas y luces cálidas. De hecho era demasiado moderno para una casa que parecía un antiguo santuario japonés. Supuso que era otra forma de distraer a los que los buscaban. Estaba muy tranquila a pesar de todo lo que pasaba. Luego se percato de que estaba solo en su habitación con Makoto Him, el matón de la escuela, el que la abucheaba y del que secretamente estuvo enamorada desde que lo conoció. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas.

Los hechos de horas atrás pasaron fugazmente por su mente e hiperventiló. Había estado tan asustada e impactada por todo que no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar que más de dos veces se abrazó al chico. Más de dos veces fue salvada por el chico. Y ahora estaba en una habitación, de noche, con un mono de chaperon fuera en el pasillo, con Makoto dentro.

Intentó calmarse y pensar en todas las veces que le ponía apodos idiotas y la despeinaba bruscamente. Es decir, el chico le hacía de lo peor, y ella también a él, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el, aunque decía odiarlo. Eran sentimientos encontrados.

-Ehm… entonces… ¿Has vivido siempre así? –El pareció sorprendido de que hablara, como si estuviera metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sí. Toda mi vida. Huyendo de aquí para acá y viviendo en todos lados. Luchando con entes oscuros y demonios. –Ella pensó que aquello sería muy duro y terrorífico, pero lo decía como si dijera: "Voy a tomar agua". –Pero nunca he conocido otra cosa, así que para mi esto es normal.

Ella asintió. –La verdad yo casi me desmayo unas tres veces.

-Sí, lo noté. –Dijo con burla. Ella le miró mal. –Pero, bueno… supongo que es normal.

-Ni siquiera… termino de comprender lo que sucede. –Dijo para ella, pero el escuchó. No dijo nada porque al querer apoyarse en el suelo, olvidó que tenía una mano lastimada, y cuando hizo presión en la alfombra comenzó a salir otro hilito de sangre.

-Ahg…

-Tú mano. –Habían estado tan distraídos que habían olvidado atender la herida. –Espera aquí.

Fue al baño y trajo agua en una caja, donde había jabones y el bote de basura, que no tenía nada. Agarró una sábana blanca y regresó a la puerta, donde Makoto estaba recargando la espalda. Se sentó con él.

-Ehm… -Se sintió algo incómodo, así que intentó curarse el.

-No déjame a mí.

-… -Le miró extrañado. Nadie lo había curado nunca –salvo Miyako –, y como humano especial que era, no había día que no terminara herido, pero todo lo hacía siempre él por su cuenta.

-Por más odioso que seas, me salvaste más de una vez hoy. –Dijo ella. –Supongo que te lo debo.

-Si... eh, pues como quieras… y solo para aclarar no soy odioso, adicta. -Murmuró aun incómodo, limitándose a observar sus movimientos, aunque terminó mirándola a ella, que a decir verdad, a pesar de ser algo histérica le atraía bastante. Se arrepintió de haberse metido a su habitación.

-Cuando desperté en aquel lugar dijiste… -Ella no lo veía, se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, lo cual para él estaba perfecto. – Dijiste que lo sentías…

Silencio.

Brutal silencio. El bajó la mirada al bote con agua ensangrentada. El sonido de la sábana rompiéndose fue lo único que llenó el lugar. De pronto deseo que Mojo los descubriera como había descubierto una vez a Boomer y a Bubbles en el patio delantero, hablando a metia noche tumbados en el césped.

-¿Qué sentías? –Se quedó en silencio, limitándose a sentir a la chica envolver un trozo de la tela blanca en su mano. –Dijiste que habías hecho algo para… -Calló. Cuando terminó de amarrar la improvisada venda, el retiró la mano suvamente de la suya y completo la oración.

-Protegerte… -Asintió, esperando una respuesta. La cual no recibió. Le cabreó que fuera tan cerrado para hablar.

-¿Qué hiciste, para qué? Después de hoy, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Un suspiro fue la respuesta, el ni siquiera había levantado su mirada del bote de agua.

-Me alejé de ti para protegerte de ellos.

-¿Cómo dices? –Dijo en un susurro. ¿Él a ella? ¿Él que siempre la molestaba? De pronto se preguntó de hacer insistido.

-Que te sorprendas significa que hice un buen trabajo, supongo. –Sonrió, ella estaba medio ida.

-Pero… es que tú… a mi…

-Te molestaba. Te insultaba. Te hacía la vida imposible, si , ya sé. Pero era necesario. –Sus facciones mostraban claramente no entender. –Tú no conocías nada de tu pasado, tu verdadero pasado. Nadie lo sabía de hecho. Solo nosotros: las chicas, mis hermanos y yo. Sabíamos que los secuases de ÉL nos buscaban a ti y a mi, pero no conocían tu identidad, así que teníamos que ocultarte. Y la única manera de hacerlo, era manteniéndote cerca de nosotros, pero alejada de mi.

-Pero… es que…

-Como sabrás, el todo el mundo sobrenatural conoce a la perfección nuestra profecía. El sacrificio de mis padres se esparció por todos los rincones donde hubieran seres sobrenaturales. Sabían perfectamente quien era yo, el niño portador del demonio capaz de liberar a ÉL y mis hermanos, mis protectores. Por eso mi vida fue tan complicada, ellos conocían mi identidad y la de mis hermanos, así que continuamente éramos atacados cuando comenzamos a crecer. Pero tu madre fue más cuidadosa. Nadie se enteró de su sacrifició. Solamente algunos entes mayores de luz que te protegieron hasta que Buttercup y Bubbles pudieron reclamar su llamado de protegerte al igual que mis hermanos conmigo.

-Pero no nos conocimos hasta hace tres años, cuando teníamos trece.

-Exacto. Por un minuto, llegué a creer que la profecía no se cumpliría. Yo tenía trece y aun no nos encontrábamos. Pero después, como la profecía dicto, nuestros destinos se encontraron. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eras tú la chica de la profecía, supimos que sería más fácil que los trabajadores de la oscuridad nos encontraran, pero al parecer tu no estabas enterada de nada. Algunos entes de luz nos explicaron lo sucedido y decidimos no contarte nada. Si te enterabas podría dificultar las cosas. Así que optamos por protegerte, teníamos que mantenerte vigilada, pero lejos de mi. Si los trabajadores de ÉL se daban cuenta que congeniábamos sospecharían de ti. Me encargué de que me odiaras lo suficiente, y los primeros años funcionó.

-Vaya que si…

-Pero este último año llegó la banda gangrena y Himeko. Ellos se dieron cuenta rápidamente. Tal vez porque nos llevábamos un poco mejor. Después de todo… nuestros destinos tenían que cruzarse en algún punto. Aunque terminé fallando, después de todo. Mi sello se denilitó, y nos raptaron.

-¿Eso era lo que sentías? –Él no respondió. –Makoto, que el sello se debilitara no fue tu culpa, y en cualquier caso, sería mi culpa. Se supone que yo debo proteger tu sello.

-Pero tu no sabías.

-Y no era tu trabajo protegerme. No fue tu culpa.

-Esto puede desatar una guerra. –Confesó él. Ella no dijo nada, pero sabía que el no era el culpable. –Tal vez si…

-¿Si que? ¿Si nuestros padres hubieran tenido cuidado? ¿Si alguien nos hubiera dicho que hacer? Eso era imposible, y sabes que… ni siquiera es culpa de nuestros padres.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, escucharon los pasos de Mojo resonar por el pasillo. Ella recordó lo que Buttercup dijo cuando hablaron en la sala. _"Somos humanas… al menos nosotras sí"_

-Makoto. –Volvó a llamar acercándose más para hablar más quedito, Mojo estaba cerca. –Realmente somos… ¿Humanos?

-Sí. Solamente que cuando los rayos Z blancos cayeron en la tierra, cayeron en tu clan, dándoles habilidades especiales.

-… ¿Y Tú? –El sonrió. Maldita chiquilla astuta.

-Yo… -Suspiró. –Ya te lo dijeron en el monte de Nikko. –Su voz sonó algo dolida. Se recargó de lado el puerta, como ella. –Un hibrido. Mis hermanos y yo somos hijos de dos líderes de clanes my poderosos. El líder de un clan especial y la líder de un clan de demonios. Un clan de ÉL. La típica estúpida historia por la que todas las chicas suspirarían. Una amor imposible y todas esas chorradas.

-Lo cual quiere decir que eres…

-Mitad demonio. –Simplificó él, casi con repulsión. Era mitad demonio pero se suponía que era bueno. –Somos Mitad humano especial, mitad demonio.

-Whoa… eso, no me lo esperaba. –Ella siempre creyó que un demonio sería terrible, con cuernos y cola. No… así… así de guapo, ¡Diablos! Y Hotaru, Boomer, quien fuera, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. No un demonio. –Espera, ¿Por eso te dicen el demonio Him?

Le miró perplejo.

-¿Así me dicen? –Él se ofendió. -¿Quién me dice así? ¡Oh, les partiré la cara a todos en la escuela!

-Olvida lo que dije. –Pidió. –Es solo que cuando te enojas dicen que eres temible.

-Sí, lo soy, y ya me conocerán todos ellos. ¡El gran Brick Him! –Alardeó. Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Brick? –El la miró con frustración por detener su momento. Comenzaba a estresarle que no se enterara de nada.

-Ya te lo explicó Boomer. Tuvimos que ocultar nuestras identidades reales para mantenernos más seguros, aunque solo funcionó un tiempo. Mi nombre real es Brick Him.

-Está bien, ¿Puedo desmayarme ahora? -El ahogó una risa y negó tocándose la mano vendada. Ella comenzó a bostezar.

-En fin. Esta es la historia. –Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni un rasguño. Lo miró boquiabierta.

-Tú… tú cara.

-¿Qué tiene? Sé que soy guapo no tienes que decirlo. –Ella le propino un manotazo medio avergonzada.

-¡No seas idiota! No tienes nada, como si no hubieras sido torturado hace tres horas.

-No se porque pero siempre pasa eso. –Simplificó.

-¿Y yo también tengo superpoderes? –El arqueó la ceja. Ella se talló un ojo, somnolienta.

-Oh, esto. –Dijo, lanzando un rayito rojo quemando algo por allí. –Ya te lo dije, te especializas en sellados y…

-¿Y como funciona?

-¿Qué? Oye, no tengo respuestas para todo. –Dijo comenzando a desesperarse de las continuas preguntas. Ella se decepcionó. –Tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola. Como todos nosotros. Lo cual tiene que pasar en tres semanas, por lo menos. Sin presión, claro.

-Si, claro. –Dijo rodando los ojos. –Ustedes tuvieron años y yo tengo escasas semanas…

-O días…

-¡Basta! –Dijo recriminándolo, ¿Y el Makoto, Brick, como fuera, que había jurado protegerla?

-¿Quién anda allí, mojo, mojo?

-Cállate, adicta. Ese mono es un martirio.

-Tú empezaste. –murmuró abatida, mientras se le cerraban los ojos del sueño. Él rodó los ojos divertido, por fin volvía a molestarla. Aunque ahora había caído dormida. El chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí? –Se dijo a si mismo, escuchando los pasos del mono detrás de la puerta, caminando por cada pasillo. Se quedaría sentado ahí, hasta que le ganara el sueño, y el pudiera ir a su habitación.

Enfocó su mirada en la pelirroja, pareciéndole tan extraño que minutos atrás hablaran como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cuando realmente el hacía todo por molestarla y ella por responderle sus insultos.

Aunque para que engañarse, nunca fue lo que deseo, sino lo que se vio obligado a hacer, para protegerlos a ambos de una condena a la que estaban destinados, incluso antes de nacer.

Lo cierto era, que la estúpida niña adicta al azúcar, le había parecido atractiva siempre. Todo se fue por una coladera cuando descubrieron quien era ella en realidad. Aunque ahora que todo había salido a la luz, quien sabe que cosas podrían pasar.

* * *

_Ta-dá. Capi dos listo :)_

_Espero les haya gustado siquiera algo. Me alegro que desde el principio este fic les haya parecido interesante, y si, como algunos dijeron es como No Hai demoniaco xD._

_Bueno, pues por hoy no hay mucho que decir, solo que estoy super emocionada porque como algunos sabrán, soy adicta a los libros de Percy Jackson :D ¡Y salió uno nuevo! después de un año de espera, hehe. Aunque tendré que esperar más ya que de Estados Unidos a México tardará algunos meses más T.T en fin, lamento si no te gusta la serie de libros, pero es que me emocioné, prometo no volver a hacerlo xD_

_En fin, ahora si me despido, y disculpen si no he respondido todos los reviews, prometo que me tomaré un ratito libre para hacerlo!_

_Mil gracias por todo, Miss Nutella :)_


	3. La Casa del Profesor

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La Condena de los Destinados.**

* * *

**La Casa del Profesor**

* * *

El golpe que recibió en la nuca, definitivamente no se comparó con el dolor punzante que sintió cuando un artefacto que no veía bien por la vista borrosa, se enterró de una manera descomunal en su estómago. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaban siendo atacados. El bando de ÉL los había encontrado y los seis estaban en peligro. Luego, su visión se enfocó mejor y vio las caras sonrientes de sus hermanos y Kaoru sobre él, acompañados de una Miyako medio confusa y sonriente.

Ah, y un mono psicópata que tenía su preciado bate sobre su amado estómago.

Intentó recuperar el aire, pero el chillido de alguien a su lado le dejó sordo, para acabarla.

-¡Tú! –Claro, Momoko tenía que ser. -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Luego entendió todo. Se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Momoko, recargado en la puerta, y lo habían descubierto.

-¡Mojo, mojo, mojo! ¡Indignante! ¡Ruin! –Mojo paró de la camiseta al chico, que se arremangó de malas y se acomodó su gorra.

-¡Calla, te estás confundiendo, idiota! ¡Y tú! –Señaló a la pelirroja que lo miraba como si fuera un marciano. -¡No pongas esa cara, que nos irá peor!

-¡D-De que hablas! ¡Yo no he… tu no has… es decir… nosotros no…! ¡LO JURO! –Chilló tomándose de los cabellos.

-¡Mentira, mojo! ¡Ya una vez estos pillos lo hicieron! –Señaló a los rubios. -¡Aprendí la lección!

-¡Qué no fue eso! –Bramó el rubio, defendiendo a su novia y a él mismo. –¡Además! –Continuó, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa retadora hacia su hermano mayor. Por fin saldría de ese malentendido con Mojo, no le importaba si después Brick le ponía una paliza. –Ellos estaban en una habitación. Nosotros estábamos a la interperie, en un árbol, no se pueden hacer muchas cosas debajo de un árbol. –Momoko casi se infartó, y la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, prometía claro dolor. –Claro que en una habitac….

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo el pelirrojo. –Si ni siquiera la soporto. ¡Solo hablábamos y nos quedamos dormidos, idiota! ¿Qué pretendes, rubito oxigenado?

-¡Solo eso! –Secundó la ojirosa, acalorada. Miyako se rascó la coleta levemente. Cuando quiso entrar a la habitación de su amiga para darle los buenos días, jamás pensó que ella y Brick estarían dormidos en la puerta, y menos que Mojo los encontraría al pasar por ahí.

-Habrá que emplear medidas drásticas, mojo mojo. –Asintió el simio, solemne. –Ustedes dos. –Señaló a los pelirrojos que tenían mala cara y estaban avergonzados. –Lavaran los platos al final del desayuno. ¡Y todo el día, mojo!

Him resopló.

-Uf, si. Podemos morir por tal medida drástica. Espero que tengas guantes para lavar platos. –Se dirigió a la ojirosa. –Puedes mojarte.

Ella, sonrió más calmada. Boomer suspiró y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Parece que ellos lo tendrán ocupado por nosotros un tiempo. –Dijo alegre el joven, Miyako rió de lo lindo.

-Aunque lo lamento por ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! –Dijo él. –Ya nos tocaba divertirnos. –El pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y caminaron hacia la cocina, riendo.

-Los estaré vigilando. –Dio un golpe a la puerta más cercana con el bate, y desapareció.

Serían largos días con Mojo detrás de él.

~o~

-¡Son todos unos incompetentes! –Chilló Himeko. -¡Primero los dejan escapar y luego no pueden atraparlos!

-¡Podrías haber hecho algo, niña!

-¡Yo soy rica y puedo hacer lo que quiera! –Espetó arrogante. –A Mi señor ÉL no le gustará saber lo que ha pasado.

-Ni siquiera está completamente vivo. –Murmuró con molestia As. –El sello se debilita completamente hasta dentro de tres semanas, tiempo suficiente para encontrarlos, molestia.

-¡Si no los encontramos, y el sello se debilita, la estúpida de Momoko podría reestabilizarlo, idiota! Y entonces sí, tendremos que esperar diecisiete años más. ¡O sabrá cuantos!

-El demonio que lleva Him dentro la matara antes de que pueda hacerlo. Es una cría inexperta.

-¡Lo ha encontrado! –El gran Billy entró corriendo agitado con toda la banda gangrena detrás de él. –El mounstro fuzzy…

-¡No soy un mounstro, gordo! ¡Esto es mi territorio y lo conozco mejor que nadie, claro que lo iba a encontrar!

-¿Y bien? –Chilló Himeko, empujando a As para acercarse. -¿Dónde está?  
-Escapó, lejos de aquí. El olor sigue hacia las afueras de Tokio.

As gruñó.

-Estúpido crío. Debe estar protegido en algún lugar de luz, donde no pienso poner ni un pie.

-¡Cállate! No puede estar escondido para siempre. El mismo terminará huyendo de ese lugar.

Himeko caminó y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas, repiqueteando los dedos en el descansabrazos. –Recuerda que no es completamente humano especial. Una parte de el es demonio puro. Y además, el demonio que lleva sellado dentro de él cada vez se fortalece más. Su parte oscura hace que no este seguro en un lugar de luz. No tardará mucho en salir de ese lugar y entonces, lo atraparemos.

-Eso espero, porque el señor ÉL esta esperando ser liberado. Lleva un siglos encerrado.

Himeko gruñó.

-¿Y ahora que, bruja? –Espetó As, rodando los ojos. -¡Deja de complicar las cosas con tus estúpidos comentarios!

-¡No seas inepto y estúpido! –Recriminó, parándose en la silla. -¡Idiota, le prometimos al señor ÉL que ayer le entregaríamos al chico! Y se escapó. ¡Dejamos al señor ÉL esperando, y todo para nada.

El rostro de As se tornó de un verde pálido. Himeko dio una patada al suelo.

-¡Fue tu culpa, bruja!

-¿Qué? ¡No me eches la culpa de tus idioteces, y no me digas bruja, engendro! –Los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea, como de costumbre, hasta que serpiente interrumpió el espectáculo poniéndose es medio.

-Tssss, Asssss, deberíamo ir con el señor ÉL. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras con ese acento de reptil. –Estará más molesto si lo dejamos ahí tsss. –El líder de la banda gangrena apretó los puños.

-Pues yo no voy solo. ¡Está inútil cae al pozo conmigo! –Ella le tiró un disparo con una maquina de niña rica, disparo que el desvió.

-Cobarde. –Le espetó, bajando de un brinco de la silla, y caminando hacia la puerta.

Él la siguió soltándole insultos al aire en voz baja. Atravesaron el patio delantero de la arruinada casa, entre los árboles caídos y hojas tristes y tiradas por todo el bosque. La luz le molestaba a ambos es los ojos, era lo peor para un ser de oscuridad. Llegaron hasta donde había un montón de rocas arrumbadas. Himeko se paró frente a ellas y posicionó sus manos como si fuera a decir una oración. Comenzó a decir un juramento en un idioma bastante antiguo, casi arcaico*. Una de las rocas se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Los dos entraron, siendo recibidos por una penetrante oscuridad. Himeko entró altiva, como si nada horroroso fuera a pasar, el entro medio encogido, sin intentar hacerlo notar.

Poco a poco comenzó a hacer frío y sus sentidos comenzaron a avivarse, el túnel comenzaba a descender a las profundidades de la tierra, donde todo ser oscuro cobraba poder. Un tenué destello de luz comenzó a hacerse presente, haciéndole un nudo en la boca del estomago al hombre de verde. A leguas se notaba que el señor ÉL estaba molesto, el ambiente se notaba tan pesado que hasta caminar parecía difícil.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, una lápida dorada yacía en el centro, esparciendo su tenue luz por el lugar.

Himeko le dio un codazo. –Listo, yo abrí la puerta, yo nos guíe hasta aquí, tú hablas con el señor ÉL.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró para nos ser oído. -¡Estás loca! –Los dos miraron la lapida donde el espíritu del Rey de los demonios había terminado y donde cada día comenzaba a fortalecers y a despertar.

Himeko lo empujó bruscamente, él la miró mal, pero se arrodilló ante la lápida, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente.

-M-Mi… mi señor. –Llamó As. Al instante el lugar retumbó. Muy seguramente en algún lugar de la tierra había causado un temblor. Como aquella vez que no obtuvieron el poder suficiente y causó un terrible temblor en Japón que provocó un Tsunami atroz.

-¡Estúpido! –Bramó. -¿Quiénes se creen para dejarme esperando aquí? –La voz que salió del sarcófago fue una voz algo afeminada, pero como si fuera una mujer endemoniada, con tres voces atrapadas dentro de sí.

-L-Lo sentimos, señor ÉL.

-¿Donde está? ¡El chico! ¿Dónde está? –La lápida retumbó. -¡Respóndeme! –As se quedó medio en shock, sin responder. Himeko tuvo que acercarse.

-Señor ÉL… nosotros… lo sentimos mucho, pero el chico… se ha escapado. –La caverna volvió a retumbar esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡IDIOTAS! –Bramó la voz. -¿Y SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES SON MIS SERVIDORES MÁS PODEROSOS?

-Mi señor… nosotros…

-¡SERÁN CASTIGADOS!

-¡Mi señor, aun hay tiempo! –Se apresuró Himeko. -¡El chico es mitad demonio, su naturaleza le impide pasar demasiado tiempo en un lugar de luz! ¡Pronto saldrá de ahí, y nosotros lo atraparemos con todo y esa chica!

-¿HA APARECIDO? ¡LA ÚLTIMA CHICA DEL CLAN AKATSUTSUMI HA APRECIDO? ¡IMBÉCILES!

-S-Sí, mi señor, pero ella aun no sabe nada. Le ocultaron su verdadera identidad y…

-¡No quiero más excusas! ¡Atrápenlos, maten a la chica y tráiganme al portador del demonio! ¡No me importa lo que tengan que hacer! ¡Ese estúpido crío es la fase final de mi liberación a este estúpido sarcófago!

-Téngalo por seguro, mi señor. Así será.

~o~

Brick terminó su desayuno de malas. Mojo y sus hermanos le habían estropeado la mañana –aunque en realidad fue Miyako la que abrió la puerta – y ahora el simio no le quitaba la mriada de encima. Butch hacía comentarios estúpidos y Boomer le seguía el juego. Y para acabarla, su idiota hermano menor era el que lo había embarrado más en el meollo del asunto.

Vio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse cuando dejó de estar de carameloso-compulsivo –Aunque en realidad solo hablaban –con Miyako y se paró a sabrá Dios donde.

Él lo siguió de cerca.

-¿A donde, rubito? –El rubio fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y regresado tres pasos de un sopetón, encontrándose con los feroces ojos rojos de su hermano. Tragó saliva.

-Linda camisa…

-¿Te crees que me hace gracia, Boomer? –Siseó apretando el agarre de su camisa. Si ese día alguna parte de su cuerpo no se ponía morada, le agradecería al primer ente de luz que pasara frente a él. -¿En que puta cosa estabas pensando cuando le dijiste la sarta de idioteces al mono?

-Brick…

-¡Contesta, joder!

-¡Maldición, tiene meses torturándome!

-¡Ese no es mi puto problema! –Bramó colérico. –¡No tenías porque embarrarme en tus…

-¡Mojo, mojo, ustedes dos, sepárense! –Boomer suspiró de alivio, aunque Brick no soltó su agarre.

-¡Lárgate mono apestoso! –Respondió dándole la espalda. -¡Tengo asuntos que arreglar con este rubio idiota!

Boomer se removió bruscamente, empujándolo lejos. Si Mojo no hacía nada, no iba a dejarse tan fácilmente. Pero para pronto llegaron los demás desde la cocina, deteniendo la casi pelea.

-Brick, Boomer, tranquilos –Pidió Miyako, ya acostumbrada al papel de mediadora entre los tres hermanos e incluso el mono. Sabía que con Kaoru no contaba más que para echarles porras y apostar con el que estuviera fuera de la pelea. –Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que se estén peleando.

Brick fulminó con la mirada a Boomer y viceversa, pero terminó suspirando.

-Como sea. –Espetó con molestia –Pero tú, que sea la última vez que haces una idiotez de ese tipo.

-Ya, ya… -Calmó el rubio, sobándose el cuello.

-Me encanta el amor de hermanos en el ambiente… -Comentó la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

-Cálmate, verdecita. Bien que te diviertes. –Miyako suspiró. Ahí comenzaba la pelea de Butch y Kaoru.

-¡Basta ya, mojo! –Gritó Mojo. -¡Ustedes dos tienen un castigo que cumplir! –Señaló a los rojos, que rodaron los ojos.

-Mojo. –Comenzó Miyako. –Por favor, ¿Puedes dejarles pasar el castigo? Brick está en peligro todavía y tenemos que…

-¡No! –Negó. -¡Además, ya llegó la chica destinada a salvar a mi hijo, no hay de que preocuparse!

-¡Que no soy tu hijo, joder! –Espetó Brick, cabreado.

-Y además, si sigues interrumpiendo nuestros planes terminaran matando no solo a Brick sino a la chica destinada a salvar a tu "hijo" –Momoko se puso pálida. Todos miraron mal a Butch.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo digo la verdad!

-¡No, mojo!

-Ya, ya. Deja al mono. –Desesperó el pelirrojo. –Tú, rosita, terminemos esto rápido y pongámonos en marcha. Y quita esa cara, nadie morirá… o bueno, eso esperamos.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la ojirosa. –Si buscabas alegrarme o algo no lo lograste.

-Supongo que logré mi objetivo. –Se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar.

-¡Eres un idiota, Him!

-Y ahí va otro duo de problemas. Esta casa cada vez esta más cerca de explotar. –comentó con gracia Gotokuji. Boomer rio quedamente y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Que tal si dejamos que eso pase y tu y yo nos vamos de paseo por ahí? –Miyako rió dulcemente y se giró entre sus brazos para encontrarse cara a cara.

-Esa es una propuesta bastante tentadora. –Him correspondió la sonrisa y se acercó a los labios de la chica para besarla, cuando una mano peluda se interpuso y lo apartó de ahí.

-¡Ustedes dos, separados, mojo!

-No les mates el momento, Mojo. –Canturreó Butch. –Ellos saben bien como divertirse.

-¡Butch! –Pidió Miyako casi con súplica, sonrojada.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Eres un pervertido, Him. –Him levantó una ceja con diversión.

-Así te gusto, muñeca. –Habló el pelinegro, dejando sin habla a Kaoru que tardó cinco segundos en contestar.

-¡Q-Que asco! ¡Ni en un millón de años, aunque fueras el último chico en la tierra!

-Si, claro. –Se mofó, caminando en dirección contraria, con Kaoru soltándole improperios al aire.

-¿No se cansan de discutir? –Musitó Momoko con un tic en el ojo mientras enjabonaba los platos sucios.

-Las mujeres son complicadas, claro que no se cansa. –Dijo Brick. Ella gruñó.

-¡No es culpa de ella, es culpa de tu hermano! –Chilló, ofendida. -¡Y ven y ayudame a hacer esto, no te quedes ahí sentadote, que esto es por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? –Dijo desparramado en la silla, con las piernas arriba de la mesa y los brazos detrás de la nuca. –Tu fuiste la que se quedó dormida y no avisaste.

-¿ Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Estás loco! –El se paró de su lugar caminó hacia elf regadero, observó los platos y sonrió.

-¡Pero si ya hemos acabado! –Ella controlo sus impulsos de golpearlo. –Que bien. Oh, déjame limpiarte esa estorbosa espuma de la cara. –Se ofreció _amablemente, _para después azotar su mano contra el agua acumulada del fregadero, empapándole la cara a la chica.

-¡Him, te voy a matar! –Chilló corriendo tra él que reía de lo lindo. Fue una estúpidez brutal hacerlo, puesto que el agua le estovaba en los ojos, pegándole incómodamente las pestañas y haciéndole borrosa la vista. No se dio cuenta en que momento se desvió, provocando que tropezara y comenzara a caer por algún lugar.

Cuando su espalda chocó con el suelo y se impió los restos de agua de los ojos, no pudo enfocar nada, estaba completamente oscuro, salvo la luz que se emitía desde la puerta abierta, por lo menos tres metros arriba. Se asustó. ¿Por donde había caído tres metros bajo tierra en una casa?

Se paró de sopetón tocando todo con las manos, encotnrandose con unas escaleras, las subió a trompicones, llegando de nuevo arriba, donde abrió completamente la puerta y la luz hizo que pudiera observar todo un poco mejor. Prendió la luz, descubriendo que era una especie de sótano. La luz era cálida y le daba un aire de misterio al lugar. Miró a ambos lados para ver si venía alguien, y al verse sola por el pasillo pensando que Makoto seguía correteando como psicópata, bajó de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez interesada y no tan asustada.

Por que ciertamente, sentía como si en ese lugar hubiera algo llamándola.

Intentó buscar un interruptor de luz, pero solo encontró un montón de candelabros colgando del techo. Eso hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda, parecía una de esas casas del terror de las ferias. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo prender las luces, no tenía cerillos y aunque los tuviera, los candelabros estaban demasiado altos para ella. Tal vez ni subiéndose alcanzaría la velilla.

Luego, pasó algo que nunca se imaginó. De sus labios salió una palabra que jamás había escuchado y que no tenía idea de que significaba.

Los candelabros se prendieron poco a poco. La piel se le erizó y no salió corriendo solo porque estaba tan aterrorizada que su mente quedó en blanco. No podía moverse, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido ella la que había hablado? Miró a todos lados, verificando que era la única ahí. Ella había hablado, de sus labios había salido esa palabra.

Estaba segura que nunca terminaría de acostumbrase a el montón de cosas psicópatas que sucedían en ese… ¿Lugar?

Caminó poco a poco, despejándose y sintiendo como el olor a madera vieja se colaba con su naríz. Las telarañas se caían de vez en cuando y ella continuó caminando. El lugar parecía lo más antiguo del lugar. Había baúles, de esos baúles de cuero y madera enormes donde puedes guardar cosas. Había una enorme mesa rectangular con un montón de cosas, algunas con inscripciones en ellas. Ropa, libretas, velas, más velas, fotografías y muchas cosas más que como chica curiosa que era deseaba tomar y ver con sus propias manos.

Vio una que otra araña pasearse por el techo y el piso, pero solo tomó aire y continuó.

Se acercó más a la mesa y tomó una pequeña libreta que había por ahí. Había millones de anotaciones en un idioma que no entendía. Todo estaba polvoriento, como si ningún ser humano hubiera pisado ese lugar en años.

Siguió tomando cosas, encontrándose con algunas cosas que en sus inscripciones tenían los nombres de los padres de sus amigas –o eso pensaba ya que los nombres eran acompañados por los apellidos Gotokuji y Matsubara –y una que otra cosa seguramente de los chicos. En eso, su vista periférica localizó una fotografía que llamó su atención.

La tomó entre sus manos analizándola. Eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Ella tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo, con unos enormes ojos verdes que le daban ese aspecto de chica problemática con su sonrisa rebelde. Su piel era pálida, pero aun así, ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, debía admitirlo. Y el hombre, era rubio, de ojos azules, alto, y con una cara de angelito que no rompía ni un plato. Solo por esa mirada noble y relajada, supo que era la misma que Boomer tenía y que compartía con ese hombre.

Eran los padres de Brick, Butch y Boomer.

-Creo que descubriste el sótano. –Una voz arriba la hizo girarse rápidamente, encontrándose a Miyako y a Kaoru sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Yo… -Titubeó, sin saber si disculparse o no. –Parecía misterioso y se me ocurrió…

-No te preocupes Momoko-chan. –Tranquilizó la rubia bajando. –Todos venimos aquí cuando queremos pensar, o recordar o… lo que sea.

-Hay toneladas de porquerías aquí… -Murmuró la pelinegra mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¡No es porquería! –Reprendió la rubia.

-Claro que no… -Secundó Momoko. –Encontré muchas cosas por aquí. -Las dos chicas se le acercaron a ver lo que traia en las manos.

-Hiroki y Miku Him. –Habló la rubia. –Los padres de los chicos.

-Su madre era hermosa. –Comentó alucinada, admirando el rostro de la mujer.

-Lastima que ninguno de los tres haya sacado algo de ella, eh. –Comentó con sarcasmo la pelinegra, sacándoles algunas risillas a sus amigas, incluso a Miyako, siendo novia de Boomer, al fin y al cabo, sabían que era mera broma de ella.

-Parecían tan felices. –Murmuró la pelirroja, tocando levemente la fotografía.

-Lo eran. De los pocos seres especiales que vivieron felices a pesar de… bueno, no conoces la historia pero…

-Makoto…err, es decir, Brick me contó algo. –Kaoru hizo una cara pícara, molestando a la pelirroja.

-Ya veo. –Sonrió la rubia. –Bueno, fueron felices a pesar de todo eso. A pesar de ser una historia completamente imposible.

-Y después tenía que llegar la profecía y arruinarles todo… -La rubia y la morena se miraron fugazmente. –Me pregunto que hubieran hecho si hubieran sabido lo que les deparaba el futuro.

-Bueno, Momoko-chan, yo creo que ellos lo sabían. –Explicó la rubia. –Al enamorarse ellos sabían como terminaría todo.

-Era demasiado obvio. Tal vez les gustaba el masoquismo. –Miyako le propino un codazo a su amiga.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qui-Quieres decir que ellos ya sabían lo que pasaría con Brick? –Miyako la miró con cautela. -¿Qué estaba destinado a morir por el mundo o salvarlo?

-Probablemente.

-Pero… no… no entiendo. ¿Entonces porque permitirlo? ¿Por qué?

-Era algo necesario. –Dijo por primera vez con seriedad la pelinegra. Ella solo se confundió más.

-Bueno, Momoko-chan… -Comenzó la rubia. –Como sabrás… no son completamente humanos especiales. Ellos son mitad demonio.

-Eso lo comprendo, pero…

-Un demonio, es un ente oscuro, de maldad. –Explicó Buttercup. –Un humano especial es luz. El demonio que fue sellado en Brick es maldad y oscuridad pura. No podía sellarse dentro de alguien que fuera un demonio, porque lo libreraría sin pensarlo para ÉL, el señor de la oscuridad.

-Sin embargo. –Prosiguió Bubbles. –Para un humano especial, el sellar un demonio dentro de él, es demasiada oscuridad, no va dentro de su naturaleza. Moriría. Por eso, en el pasado, había tantas guerras, no había nadie capaz de controlar al demonio y a cada rato los humanos especiales en los que era sellado el demonio morían y el demonio era sellado, desatando tantas guerras… que para los ojos humanos normales son conocidas como las guerras mundiales.

-Pero, hace veinte años, pasó algo… imposible. –Dijo Buttercup. –Una mujer de clan de demonios se unió a un humano especial. Tres años después, nacieron tres híbridos, con suficiente oscuridad para controlar al demonio y suficiente luz para no ser controlado o asesinado por él. Bondad y Maldad al mismo tiempo. Era lo que la profecía había dictado y lo necesario para mantener al demonio bajo control.

-Y el hijo mayor debería tomar le lugar que le correspondía.

-Sigo sin entender por que era algo necesario.

-Porque, Momoko. –Dijo Kaoru. –Si no había nadie que fuera capaz de controlar al demonio, el mundo terminaría siendo destruido, no por el demonio, pero si por las guerras provocadas cada vez que se liberara, así como la muerte de muchísimos humanos especiales víctimas de ser los elegidos para portar al demonio y con el paso del tiempo, la extinción de la raza especial. La tierra quedaría poblada por el reino de ÉL, y todo sería un caos. Era necesario que surgiera alguien que pudiera con aquella tarea

-¿Quieres decir que… -Hizo cara de amargura. –Tuvieron hijos…. por obligación?

-¡NO! –Chilló ofendida Miyako. Kaoru suspiró.

-Nunca digas algo así delante de ella. –Le murmuró.

-Ellos se amaban demasiado. Más que a nada. –Dijo. –Y punto. –Finiquitó el asunto.

Momoko miró la imagen eternos segundos, como intentando decifrar algún código oculto detrás de las sonrisas de sus padres o las paredes detrás de ellos. El se hacía idea de que pensaba, muchos lo hacían.

-No se casaron por obligación o algo. Se amaban de verdad. –Ella se sonrojó por verse descubierta.

-Actuas como si lo escucharas muy seguido–Musitó.

-Es lo que muchos humanos especiales y demonios piensan. Es como un chisme a voces. –Ella pensó en lo torturoso que sería vivir escuchando ese tipo de cosas sobre tus padres. –Un mal chisme, claro esta, Momoko-chan.

-Pero… ¿Por qué piensan eso? –Esta vez fue Kaoru la que respondió.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tú? –Ella negó frenéticamente.

-Oh, no yo solo… no quiero decir que no se amaban… es decir…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Cálmate. –Tranquilizó. –Es lo más lógico de pensar. Un demonio es malo y un humano especial es bueno, una persona mala no podría enamorarse de alguien bueno, pero bueno…. Miku era…. Extraña, ya sabes, la genética de estos idiotas, extraños igual que la madre. –Miyako negó levemente. –. Nunca fue mala en su totalidad. Y cuando sucedió todo esto, creyeron que era por conveniencia, para crear a alguien con el balance perfecto para tener al demonio bajo su poder y tener una especie de pacto entre ellos, traicionar algún bando, crear una guerra y muchas idioteces más.

-Ya veo… -Murmuró. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. –Pero ellos pudieron… seguir solos y evitarse problemas.

-¿Te refieres a no tener hijos? –Volvió a encogerse de hombros. –Supongo que sabían que era necesario.

–Pues me alegro que hayan decidido no estar solos y tener tres hijos. –Comentó mirando la fotografía.

Kaoru puso cara de compungida.

-Por favor, tu no me traiciones como lo ha hecho Miyako con Boomer.

-¡Kaoru-chan, deja a Boomer en paz! –Pidió al rubia.

-¡O-Oye! –Chilló comenzando a sonrojarse la pelirroja. –¡Y-Yo no me refería a eso, Kaoru!

-Se, como no. –Rodó los ojos. –Pero yo, me mantendré firme, ¡Como que me llamo Kaoru Matsubara! ¿Será una maldción? ¿Es que mis dos amigas terminarán atontadas por los Him?

Akatsutsumi frunció e ceño y la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice, a una Kaoru que la miraba con aburrimiento.

-¡No te hagas la idiota, a ti te gusta Butch! –Miyako soltó una risilla.

-Vaya verdecita, creer una cosa y tenerla confirmada, es bastante diferente. –La cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia de Kaoru cambió rápida y drásticamente, tornándose asustada y paralizada.

-¿Q-Qué?... O-oye, idiota… yo no… ella lo dijo porque… estaba… estaba, yo…. ¡T-Tú, estúpido! –Los señaló frenética. -¡Nos espiabas!

-Quien diría que espiando se podría obtener tan buena información, eh, preciosa. –Butch alzó la ceja con una sonrisa galante y divertida, disfrutando del momento. Kaoru subió las escaleras soltándole insultos y negaciones al Him mediano, escuchando las disculpas de sus amigas de fondo, pero claramente, aguantando la risa.

Era el peor momento de su vida.

-¡No te hagas ideas idiotas, Him! ¡Y no vuelvas a andar por ahí de… ¡Ash!, ¡de idiota!

-¿Sí, nena? ¿Y porque tan nerviosa? –Rió con coquetería.

-¡LARGATE! –Le espetó empujándolo para que saliera del lugar, dirigiéndole a Momoko una mirada de muerte.

Su amiga pagaría.

-¿Y ahora porque estos dos están armando un escándalo? –Cuestionó el rubio asomandose por la puerta con un Brick detrás de él.

-Debería agradecernos. –Dijo Miyako.

-No lo creo Miyako, si para mañana seguimos vivas date por bien servidas. –La rubia solo sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Hey, adicta, ¿Quién dibalos te crees que eres para dejarme corriendo como loco por toda la casa?

-Tú me dejaste caer por la puerta de ahí. –Se quejó indignada. –Tuviste suerte. Ellos dos bajaron las pequeñas escaleras y caminaron hacia la mesa. Brick rodó los ojos.

-Sí, claro. –Luego los dos chicos se percataron de la fotografía que tenía en manos. Se vieron fugazmente.

-Y esto es… -Ella la puso en la mesa al instante.

-Lo siento, yo… me encontré con la mesa y las cosas y fue de casualidad…

-Está bien, Momoko. –Tranquilizó Boomer. –Aquí hay cosas de todos. De nosotros, nuestros padres. Incluso de los tuyos. Es como nuestra bodega.

-¿Mis padres?

-Así es. –Dijo él. –Pero en realidad…

-Venimos para otra cosa. –Interrumpió Brick. –Necesitamos hablar de nuestra próxima parada. Mis hermanos y yo no podemos estar mucho más tiempo aquí, nos volveríamos locos.

Miyako asintió y miró a Boomer largos segundos, intentando imaginarlo por primera vez en un lugar seguro, donde no corriera tantos riesgos y los dos… bueno, todos puedieran estar tranquilos.

-Y esta vez de verdad es de suma importancia encontrar un lugar seguro. Muy seguro. –Presionó Brick.

Miyako suspiró.

En ese momento, Butch regresaba corriendo al sótano, sudado y atragantándose con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo era posible si apenas se había ido un minuto?

-Esas malditas panteras me van a desgarrar un buen día. –Dijo retomando aire.

-¡Ven acá, cobarde! –Kaoru apareció en la puerta, para suerte de Momoko sin panteras.

-Eh, chicos, cálmense. –Dijo Boomer, intentando relajar la situación. –Kaoru, luego puedes seguir matando a mi hermano, pero por ahora estábamos haciendo algo importante…

-Si, algo importante. –Secundó Butch. –Ya tranquilízate, exagerada.

Kaoru seguía demasiado avergonzada, pero eso no la hizo que ablandara su mirada, sino al contrario, le prometió mucho más dolor con la misma, el solo le respondió con otra sonrisa que la desquiciaba. Esta vez la ignoró.

-Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para haber parado mi próximo asesinato.

-Lo es. –Dijo La rubia.

-Nuestro próximo destino. –Dijo Brick. –No tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo menos mis hermanos y yo tenemos que salir de aquí. Neceitamos un lugar de verdad seguro, esta vez no podemos adar de aquí para ayá. Mi sello está muy debilitado ya y es peligroso llevar a Momoko por todos lados, ya todo el reino de ÉL debe haberse enterado que los seis estamos juntos.

Hubo un eterno silencio en el que nadie habló. La única que tras minutos de analizar la situación habló fue Miyako.

-El único lugar que se me ocurre es la Casa del Profesor. –Dijo la rubia. Boomer sonrió.

-Tomen esa, par de idiotas. Consíganse una novia mejor que la mía. –Brick rodó los ojos y Butch le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Cierra la boca, pedazo de inútil.

-Excelente Miyako. –Dijo Kaoru. –Eres la única en la que se puede confiar aquí.

-Esta dicho. –Dijo Brick. –Saldremos mañana en el amanecer, mientras menos tiempo les demos para encontrarnos mejor.

-Sí, sí que gusto. –Dijo Momoko. –La casa del profesor, ahora, ¿Podemos salir de este tétrico lugar ya?

Todos sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza, accediendo a la petición, de todos modos, tenía que prepararse para el amanecer.

* * *

_Ca-chan. Quise subirlo el Martes, pero demonios, estaba en semana de examenes y no podía ni con mi vida, apenas tenía tiempo de comer, literalmente, así que hasta ahora que es fin de semana y puedo dormirme tarde pude actualizar. En fin, ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les guste._

_En lo personal este fic me agrada, tanto escribirlo como publicarlo, he._

_Bien, chicos, sobre mi Facebook, como ya había tenido uno y tuve un millón de prblemas con el por las políticas tontas de Facebook, tuve que hacerme otro. Esta bajo el nombre de **Kokoro Nakakawa, **Por si alguno de ustedes ha leído mi perfil de Fanfiction, se dará cuenta que es el nombre de mi presentadora de mi perfil xD, debido a que "Miss Nutella" no es un nombre real ¬¬ en fin._

_Esto es para los que quieran agregarme a Facebook y tener a esta loca como amiga, obvio no es obligación ni por compromiso. Es solo para divertirnos :) y bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, a veces no puedo publicar tan seguido y me había visto obligada a poner adelantos en capitulos de los fics, pero supongo que ahora por fn podré hacerlo por FB._

_Bueno, ya. Me emocioné. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les agradecería que me dieran su opinión :)_

_Los quiere,_

_Miss Nutella :)_


End file.
